The Missing Frame
by A Car Crash Heart
Summary: The wizarding world was now back to its old self, but Harry Potter is becoming restless. He is living in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, alone, and he is missing Sirius more than ever, and his scar is playing tricks on him. Full summery inside. Post war.


**The Missing Frame**

Set one year after the Trio and co. have gone back and completed their last year of Hogwarts, they finish school aged 19 instead of 18.

Post war. Compliant up to the end of Deathly Hallows. Not epilogue compliant!

Think of this as a new epilogue to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

Featuring Angsty/Suicidal!Harry and ConfusedComforter!Draco

K+ for now... will be higher for later chapters!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So we left the golden trio and co. right after the downfall of Lord Voldermort and The Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors were rounding up the Death Eaters and freeing the innocent from Azkaban. One year later the Trio had finished up their final year of Hogwarts and gained outstanding results in their NEWTS after all the practical experience out in the real wizarding world the year before.

The wizarding world was now back to its old self but this time with no over hanging fear of the return of Lord Voldermort. But Harry Potter is becoming restless. He is living in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, alone, and he is missing Sirius more than ever. His scar is playing tricks on him and he is having the same dream night after night; a girls face he knows he recognises, but from where he had no clue. Hermiony and Ron are now engaged and have their wedding planned for the spring, but although Harry and Ginny have remained in a relationship it doesn't have the same spark had it once did for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_Flash back_**

_Along the isle between the tables he walked, and he spotted the three Malfoys, huddled together as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody was paying them any attention._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter One**

**Harry POV**

Harry Potter sighed as he looked out over Grimmauld Place, there was a definite autumn feel in the air now and the inside of number twelve certainly reflected that. Harry looked down at the wristwatch that once belonged to Fabian Prewett, It was exactly 11 o'clock, the Hogwarts express would be leaving with out him right now. He missed Hogwarts so much, although it had only been a few months since he had left.

Harry sighed again, this was becoming an all too regular act for him these past weeks and he knew it was probably a bad sign. You'd think now that the war was over and Voldermort was gone Harry's life would be somewhat normal but of course he could have no such luck. Getting through each day at a time was harder than ever now that he had left Hogwarts. The scars of the final battle were more than just skin deep. Everyday he would remember those who died that May Second and he could never forget them or the site of the silent bodies that had lain in the Great Hall that day. Last year he had coped to some extent, he had his friends that helped him somewhat with his feeling of isolation but new Ron and Hermione were living together in their own flat and Ginny was back at Hogwarts for her final year. The year Voldermort and the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts the students didn't learn anything but how to curse so called mudbloods, and squibs, and muggles, and so all the students and to repeat that year and then continue with their education, so although Harry was now 19 this was to be his first year out of Hogwarts. Many students hadn't returned to Hogwarts last year and Harry understood the feeling. They didn't want to be in the building that had been the death trap that it had been the year before. They didn't want to see images of fallen heroes around every corner, no did they want to hear more news every day of Death Eaters latest ditch attempt to exterminate muggles as the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix attempted to round up the last remaining supporters of the Dark Lord.

Harry's thoughts began to stray and he found himself thinking of the Malfoys. Of course Lucius had been found guilty of many counts of murder and no amount of Galleons could save him this time, not after is son and wife giving evidence against him; he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, but Harry had made sure Narcissa and Draco were spared, as long as they told the whole story to the Ministry, especially after she had lied to Voldermort about Harry being dead in the final battle which then allowed Harry to go on and kill The Dark Lord in the end. However, Harry knew she had not done it for Harry, she had done it so she could go and find her son but Harry appreciated it in the long run as it proved she couldn't be all bad if she could lie to her so called master about something so important to him, and possibly endangering her own life, just to save her son.

Harry and Draco had quite a strained and odd relationship during what was in essence their 8th year at Hogwarts.

**Draco POV**

A few of Draco's old cronies had been killed in the battle, and some had been sentenced to a couple of years behind bars and Harry knew the knowledge of the horror perpetuated by Voldermort and his Death Eaters had a huge impact on Draco, just like it had on Harry.

Harry had lost almost everyone he had ever loved, every parental figure who had stood in front of him, protecting him, was now gone. Draco had lost is faith. He had been brought up to believe in certain ideals. The idea of Pureblood superiority was also drilled into him from the time he could comprehend the idea, and he was taught not to associate herself with Halfbloods if he could avoid it, and certainly not Mudbloods. But now those ideals had vanished right before his eyes and the hatred of Harry Potter of 6 years was hard to grasp the enormity of the loss. Draco now had no idea how to act towards the boy who had destroyed all the beliefs Draco had ever known.

Both Harry and Draco were having a hard time adjusting to a world outside of Hogwarts that did not concern the Dark Lord.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N**

Okay so I guess this chapter is more like setting the scean than an acctual story but I think you need it as an outline of the characters and scenarios for the story to build up better.

Thanks for reading. This is my first Fic. Reviews and favs etc would make my day!!

Currantly looking for a beta for this story!


End file.
